blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Dawnpaw (Dawnbringer)
Dawnpaw is a ginger tabby she-cat with a white chest, muzzle, belly, emerald green eyes, and a long white tipped tail. Personality Dawnpaw is introverted and shy, yet has very good social skills, open-minded yet stubborn, and kind, yet has a tendency to roast people and is very sarcastic. She is sometimes random, but not very often. Most of the time, she is very calm, but when defending family or friends, she can get very angry. She is deathly afraid of spiders, heights, and the dark but will act calmly when encountering/facing them. She is a very musical person (to her and her friends at least) and without knowing it she will tap the beat of songs whenever she hears one. She is usually truthful, but when she needs to, she will lie quite well. She, unlike all her friends, is not a perfectionist, which drives her crazy when her friends need to fix something because of one tiny little "non-perfect" piece. She is very protective and loyal and understanding. She could tell when someone is sad or mad even when they don't want to show it, but she doesn't know what to do when they are (which sort of sucks because why have the ability to understand people if you can't help them?). She is smart and witty as well as compassionate and caring. Most of her opinions come from her sister, who taught her about the world. She accepts any LGBT+. She also wishes that fantasy books can come true. She loves reading, writing, and techy stuff. She has an uncreative mind with an exception to writing. On the Blog Dawnpaw (Dawnbringer) is an apprentice on the Blog and tries to be active. She joined in August 2017, but she has been wanting to join since January 2017 but was afraid to. She has not done much o the blog yet, but she has joined the live chat, written one article, doing polls, making polls, and joined fanfiction contests. She is friends with Wavey, Poppyhawk, Fawny, Sky, Sapphie, Foxie, Blueheart, and Dusk. On the Wiki Dawnpaw has not done much on the Wiki yet (other than making this page and joining the chat once) but she hopes to contribute more! Likes * Warriors (duh) ** Favorite Character: Sandstorm ** Favorite Book: Darkest Hour * Lunar Chronicles ** Favorite Character: Cinder ** Favorite Book: Winter or Cinder ** Favorite Ship: KaiXCinder * Hunger Games ** Favorite Character: Katniss ** Favorite Book: Hunger Games * Divergent ** Favorite Character: Uriah (don't know why) ** Favorite Book: So far Insurgence * Percy Jackson/Heros of Olympus/Kane Chronicles/Any Rick Riordan books really ** Favorite Series (from Rick Riordan books): Percy Jackson (old fashioned aren't I?) ** Favorite Character: Percy/Annabeth (can't choose) ** Favorite Book: The Titan's Curse ** Favorite Ship: Percabeth * Wings of Fire ** Favorite Character: Turtle/Moon (can't choose) ** Favorite Book: Talons of Power (haven't read DoD yet) ** Favorite Ship: Turtlejou! (does anybody ship TurtleXQibli? no? just me then?) * Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra ** Favorite Character: Toph ** Prefers: Avatar: The Last Airbender * Cats (double duh) * BlogClan (triple duh) * Writing * Making Polls * Triple Yes (long story) * Telling ghost/scary stories (but hates horror movies) * EDM (specifically nightcore/trance/happy hardcore) Songs Dawnpaw loves these songs: (it's a lot because I love music) Monody (nightcore) by Maikel6311 (the original by Fat Rat is good as well) Breathe (nightcore) by Maikel6311 The Way That I Am (nightcore) by Maikel6311 Start Again (nightcore) by Maikel6311 Nothing You Can Do (nightcore) by Maikel6311 Poison (nightcore) by Maikel6311 Here Without You (nightcore) by Maikel6311 All Falls Down (nightcore) by Maikel 6311 Break of Dawn (trance) by Maikel 6311 (There are others but these are my favorite. As you can see, I love nightcore/trance by Maikel6311) Symphony by Clean Bandit Centuries by Fall Out Boys Warriors by Imagine Dragons Legends Never Die by someone I don't know Ignite by Zedd (there are way more but I'm too lazy to put it. Maybe one day) Quotes I am responsible for the what I say, not for what you understand. -Anonymous All the World on One Arrow -Ashe, League of Legends Let's Light it Up! ''-''Lux, League of Legends The Dawn has Arrived -Leona, League of Legends (and secretly me) People fear what they can not understand -Syndra, League of Legends It's not how much time you have, it's how you use it. -Ekko, League of Legends Why did I just search up League of Legends quotes? -Dawnpaw, right now Let's see what homework I have. Hmm, it seems like I'm missing something. Oh, yes! I still have to do BlogClan homework! -Dawnpaw procrastinating and going on BlogClan instead Why? -Dawnpaw on almost everything I am allergic to puns -Dawnpaw when reading A Month's Round Up in Cats (or anytime a pun shows up) Trivia * She completely forgot how she got to BlogClan (other than the fact that she found the old website and got the link to get to the new website) * She procrastinates * Her birthday is on January 16th * She plays League of Legends (and is obsessed with it even though she can only play when her sister comes home from college and is very terrible at it) * She literally wishes events in fantasy books become real. * She is a Loyal Stalker to StalkerClan * Most of the time her signature is a League of Legends quote, but occasionally will be claiming of something like "I'm doing BlogClan Homework" or "I have a terrible seasonal name" etc. * She loves music (whether classical or pop or country etc.) ** However, she doesn't like metal (but is okay with rap and rock) ** If you can't tell already, she loves EDM * She plays the piano, and she is in Level 7 (in case you wanted to know) * If you were SUPER curious, her ethnicity is Chinese * She often refers herself as Turtle from Wings of Fire because he is the only character that really represents her, except she feels like she is way more sarcastic and stubborn * She is officially allergic to puns * Ever since she was known as "Dawnpaw/Dawnbringer", she has been liking anything with the word "dawn" in it (yes I know, I'm weird) Category:Apprentice Category:She-cat